Control IX
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989 |time = ? |previous = Tyrannosaur (chapter) |next = Return II }}In the chapter Control IX Jurassic Park experiences an unexpected problem after Rexy is sedated. This is the last chapter of the fifth iteration. Plot In the Control Room, John Arnold confirms that Jurassic Park's adult Tyrannosaurus rex, Rexy, has successfully fallen unconscious. The second shot from Robert Muldoon's tranquilizer launcher actually did hit Rexy, it only took an hour for it to take effect. With the only task left being to transport Rexy back to her paddock, Arnold promptly proclaims that Jurassic Park is now under control again. However, soon after making this statement, Donald Gennaro sees that the system's auxiliary power is low for some reason when it was thought that they were running on main power. When John Arnold decides to print the system status log per Dr. Henry Wu's request, the auxiliary power suddenly fails. Meanwhile at the waterfall in the Jungle River Cruise, Tim Murphy and his sister Lex go outside of Maintenance Building 04 to see if Rexy is still there. They find her sedated with Tim noticing the tranquilizer stuck in her head, but he also notices that the waterfall they are under is no longer producing water, a sign that the power is out again. After these discoveries, Dr. Alan Grant returns from the room inside the building that he was locked out from, apparently the door having somehow gotten unlocked, believing it to be one of the Murphy kids. Tim tells him that it was not him nor his sister that had gotten the door unlocked and that power is out, but Dr. Grant does not consider the recent news to be serious, apparently wanting to show the children something he found in the room he was in. Back the Control Room it is plunged into total darkness from the power outage. Using natural light from the outside, Dr. Wu reads off the printout system log to reveal that John Arnold had forgotten to turn on the system's main power when he rebooted it in the chapter "Dawn". More alarming is that from the system log read to them by Dr. Wu, all of the park's electrified fences have been off, to which this deeply worries Robert Muldoon because the Velociraptors might have escaped while they were disabled. Just after this revelation, the people inside the Control Room hear a scream. Then Robert Muldoon commands Dr. Wu to stay in the room, for John Hammond to go to the Safari Lodge, and for John Arnold to go to the Maintenance Shed to restore the power as well as assist him with dealing with the raptors. He asks Donald Gennaro if he would "like to live dangerously again", but he declines, so he tells him to go and stay in the Safari Lodge with Hammond. However, Gennaro changes his mind and decides to help Muldoon, to which Robert assigns him the job of carrying his rocket shells. The two men travel to the Maintenance Shed where they find 3 Velociraptors confronting Arnold. But before he can kill any more of them the raptors begin to pursue Muldoon and Gennaro flees the from the advancing dinosaurs. Inside the Safari Lodge, Dr. Ian Malcolm, in a state of delirium, scolds Hammond for thinking that he could actually succeed in keeping Jurassic Park under control. John Arnold finally goes inside the Maintenance Shed where he finds he is being stalked by a Velociraptor. Inside the Control Room, Dr. Wu receives a transmission from Robert Muldoon saying that he is hiding from the raptors pursuing him in a nearby pipe. In the Maintenance Shed, John Arnold discovers that the raptor that is stalking him is cautious when hunting him due the shed being an unfamiliar environment for it. Arnold uses this to his advantage and descends down the stairs nearby, believing the raptor to be unable to climb them. However, to Arnold's horror, the Velociraptor simply jumps down and soon kills him. Five minutes later Gennaro decides to go the Maintenance Shed as the power has yet to be restored. But once he enters the dark shed he discovers he has forgotten his radio, leaving him with no way of contacting his group. Once he climbs down the stairs, he finds the raptor that killed Arnold who proceeds to pounce on his back. But Gennaro heaves himself up pushing the raptor off of him. Apparently, the Velociraptor hurt its leg when it jumped down the stairs making it weaker. As the Velociraptor lays on the floor panting, Donald search for a weapon to use to kill it, though in his search the raptor gets back up and bites his hand and jerks him down to the ground. With no word from John Arnold or Donald Gennaro, Dr. Wu decides to leave the Control Room to rescue Muldoon and then regroup with the others at the Safari Lodge per Robert Muldoon's suggestion.